


Snow (Hey, Oh)

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Music AU, Shipping Shenanigans, Weiss is Remant's resident Lindsey Stirling, White Rose - Freeform, also loads of Scott Pilgrim references, and Ruby is in love with more than just her music, impending cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Music AU.Weiss Schnee is performing at the Rooster's Teeth club in uptown Vale, and Ruby can't wait to see her perform.





	Snow (Hey, Oh)

**Author's Note:**

> A little music AU, which is the only AU I am any good at writing. Weiss is pretty much Lindsey Stirling. Anyway, have some White Rose cuteness.

The Rooster's Teeth club in downtown Vale was packed nearly to bursting. Ruby kept worrying the Fire Marshal might come shut the concert down. Then again, there would probably be a riot if anything interrupted this show. It was Weiss Schnee performing, after all. Still, it felt almost as though all of Vale had made the scene.

  
Ruby Rose absentmindedly danced to the tunes coming over the club's PA between sets, sipping a tasty lemonade in between dance steps. She had all the moves... or so she liked to believe. She probably looked ridiculous, but she didn't mind at all. Music was her most favorite thing in the universe... Well, except for Weiss.

  
The breathtaking Miss Schnee had always tickled Ruby's ears with her powerful voice and her crazy random violin music. Something about Weiss's lyrics drove Ruby wild. Recently, though, she had caught up with Weiss by chance, and the two had become fast friends. The way she looked at Weiss, and the way she sometimes caught Weiss looking at her, she thought they could maybe be more than friends... like cute friends that kiss sometimes or something.

  
OOH, COOKIES!!! Ruby zoomed over to the snack bar and scratched together a few Lien, politely requesting one of the shiny red cookies. The woman behind the counter slipped two of them into a paper bag and passed the bag to Ruby.

  
"Schnee says you're not supposed to pay, but shall we call this a donation?" She asked. Ruby beamed as she nodded.

  
"Yeah, I would really like this club to keep its doors open." She replied, the rainbow-haired lady winking and grinning.

  
But wow, Weiss had told the club to give Ruby free snacks? Perhaps Yang had been right earlier that night.

"If you really dig this girl, you might want to think about dropping the 'L' word..." Her sister had suggested as she brushed her flowing golden locks in a mirror. Ruby had been trying to make her own hair cooperate, but the humid weather hindered her every effort.

  
"...Lesbian?" Ruby queried. Yang couldn't help but chuckle.

  
"No, hon, the _other_ 'L' word..."

  
"Lesbian _s_?" She asked again, putting heavy emphasis on the latter S.

  
"Well, I was gonna say 'love', but I bet 'lesbians' would work, too!" The sisters shared a laugh at that. Ruby's smile fell away after a moment.

  
"I don't even know if she likes girls..."

  
"Really? Have you ever noticed her band?" Ruby pondered Yang's question for a moment. "Ruby, they're all girls! And they're all fine as all get-out if you ask me! Weiss Schnee is a gay disaster, and she will totally be into you!" She cupped Ruby's face in one hand. "I mean, look at this face! How can anyone turn down this face?" Ruby struggled to get free of her sister's grip. "Especially when it's not so far North of those legs..."

  
"Oh, stop it!"

  
"Hey, at least you got Mom's legs! I got stuck with Dad's..."

  
"At least you didn't get Dad's chest!" Ruby chuckled. Yang rolled her eyes.

  
"Yeah, I definitely got this body from her, and more than that, according to Dad." Yang sighed loudly. Ruby frowned at the sound, but Yang grinned lightly. "Hey, at least he talks about her sometimes now. It's not so difficult as it was before. Anyway, enough of this somber talk! Let's get you looking spiffy for your lady-friend!" Yang tossed tiny Ruby over her shoulder and ran into her closet to find Ruby the shiniest threads they could get.

  
So _that's_ how she wound up in this dynamite red dress, black tendrils hanging from everywhere. It matched her hair perfectly, although it fit her body a bit... tightly. If she leaned over too far, someone might catch a nosebleed. Sure, she had her trusty stockings on as well, but she still felt a tad too large. Thick, even.

  
Well, she really liked thick girls, so maybe Weiss would too.

  
The stage lights dimmed significantly, calling the crowd's attention forward. Ruby gulped down the last of her lemonade and made for the stage. She cheered loudly for her favorite girl, as did the rest of the concertgoers. Penny Polendina from the Mechanical Girls took the stage, her neon green eyes and bright orange hair coming to life in the stage light.

  
She produced her horn and played a royal-sounding fanfare. A flowing white gown appeared at the back of the stage as a violin refrain sounded. Ooh, Weiss's introduction was the best! Ruby squeezed as close to the stage as she could get, wanting to see the white-haired masterpiece and hear her unmatched violin chops.

  
Weiss swayed and danced to her own music, her gown bouncing and whipping in time. Her long white hair in its off-center ponytail bobbed around, flowing as gracefully as its owner. The violin notes seemed to hang in the air around the stage. The drummer began her fill as Weiss took a short solo. The rest of the band filed in one at a time, and before Ruby knew it the show had begun.

  
Her first few jams were mostly instrumentals with small vocal chants here and there. Her fourth song was the first with actual singing, a hard-driving masterpiece called 'It's My Turn'.

  
"WEEEEIIIISSSSSS!!!!!" Ruby yelled at the top of her voice, feeling all sorts of reactions at the sound of Schnee's impeccable singing. A blistering violin solo came during an instrumental break, and Ruby lost it at the sight of Weiss's fingers traversing the instrument's neck and strings. Such precision and agility, such attack and speed. Holy Dust, those fingers!

  
The song ended with a crash from the guitars and drums, and Weiss scraped her strings viciously. "Thank you all for making the scene tonight!" She spoke as the music died away, receiving raucous cheers. "It's always a pleasure to jam at the Rooster's Teeth! I think this might be my favorite club in Vale!" The audience cheered more at that. Ruby grinned in Weiss's direction, catching a wink back from her.

  
She thought her soul might leave her body at that.

  
"So, I don't usually stray far from my setlist, but I've been practicing something pretty diligently lately. See, this song was shown to me by one of my favorite people in the world. She sings it all the time, saying she picked it up from her Dad. Well, I wanted to try and play it for her. So, would you guys be down to try it?" The crowd cheered loudly in agreement.

  
Weiss began her violin riff, and Ruby's eyes turned to stars as the notes grazed her ears. Weiss was actually playing 'Snow'! Ruby and her dad always jammed Chili Peppers records, and that song was one of her favorites. She danced and bounced in rhythm with her jam. Weiss did craft a nice remix of it. Ruby's eyes definitely had hearts in them, she could feel it.

  
"RUBY! I'm so glad you came!!" The white-haired beauty told her as she rushed up for a hug after the concert. The warmth of Weiss's arms and the scent of her engulfed Ruby. She thought she might drown in this masterpiece of a woman.

  
"You learned my song! It was amazing, too!" Ruby finally spoke, hoping her nose wasn't bleeding or anything.

  
"It was fun to learn, and I knew you'd love it." Weiss winked at her. Ruby felt drunk, whatever that felt like. Weiss had taken over her whole existence in that moment.

  
"Weiss, I think I'm in lesbians with you..." She announced before she realized the words had come out of her mouth. She instantly prayed for her own quick and untimely death.

  
"...Lesbians? I like those!" Weiss laughed. Ruby fell at ease at the remark, the ice broken. Albeit awkwardly, but broken still.

  
"I meant to say 'like' or 'love' or something... I'm sorry." She confessed. Weiss gave her a curious look.

  
"What a coincidence..." Weiss mentioned. Ruby's eyes narrowed at the frozen apple of her eye. "As it happens, I'm in lesbians with you, too!" Ruby's heart fell out of her body at that, her eyes turning to stars and hearts. She hugged Weiss tightly, enjoying the returned embrace.

  
"So, does this make us a thing?" Ruby asked, forever polite and awkward.

  
"Sure, I want to be a thing with you."

  
"So... does this mean we can make out?"

  
"RUBY ROSE!" Weiss exclaimed with an unsolicited laugh. "I mean, certainly, but not here! I have an idea. Let's catch a late bite and head back to my place... So we can be a thing." She decided, kissing Ruby's lips. Weiss was just as terrible at flirting as Ruby. She really was a gay disaster, but that's what helped Ruby snag her.

  
Now that she was done snagging, perhaps she could get up to some shagging. _Wait, that sounds like it might be the wrong word. Ugh, I don't know what I'm talking about. All I know is I have the cutest girlfriend in Remnant now, and her legs are making my nose bleed._

  
~~It's okay, Ruby, I'm sure everyone understands.~~

  
_Thanks, ZweI, now shut up and send me on this date!_

  
_~~Yes, ma'am.~~_

  
And so Ruby and Weiss snagged up some local fast food and talked things over before journeying back to Weiss's flat... to be a thing.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listenings:
> 
> 'Snow (Hey, Oh)' by Red Hot Chili Peppers  
> And pretty much anything by Lindsey Stirling. I think 'Crystallize' is a good starting point.  
> The 'Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World' soundtrack has some jams on it, too. I figured I'd shout that out, since I referenced the movie so many times.
> 
> Anyway White Rose cuteness is the most fun to write, other than Bumbleby silliness.
> 
> Also, sometimes I will 'talk' to the characters. Blame my favorite band and one of my fave fanfic writers for this.


End file.
